With reference to FIG. 1 (prior art), a typical conduit supporting structure, commonly referred to as a trapeze because of its appearance, consists of at least two suspension members spaced apart from each other and extending downwardly from respective structural members that form portions of an overhead structure, such as a roof or floor deck. A conduit is attached at or near the lower ends of the suspension members in a horizontal position to provide a structure that spans the space between the respective structural members so that a stable substructure of convenient length and sufficient strength is furnished for the coupling of various apparatus, such as pipe or conduit, including sprinkler heads, thereto.
That is, essentially, the trapeze creates the substructure necessary for the placement and suspension of apparatus between existing structural members. In this regard, it is important that the trapeze be held in a fixed position. Beam clamps, threaded suspension rods, and hanger rings are used to suspend each end of the conduit from the respective structural members. Additionally, typically, a short section of threaded suspension rod is welded to each end of the conduit, as a prophylactic measure, to prevent the hanger rings from inadvertently sliding and becoming disengaged from the conduit. As shown in FIG. 1 (prior art), on each side some six inches of conduit is located between the hanger ring and conduit end.